


Bound Together

by Dark_Wise



Category: Child’s Play - Fandom
Genre: Chiffany - Freeform, Chucky - Freeform, Gore, Horror, Seed of Chucky, bride of chucky, child’s play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wise/pseuds/Dark_Wise
Summary: In a world where Horror icons reside with one another and treat each other as ‘friends.’ Even though you know them just as characters in a movie they know themselves as actors in said movies. Freddy is aware of his movie series, Michael is aware he is an og slasher, etc. But this story follows the infamous love story of the great Chucky and Tiffany.
Relationships: Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Tiffany Valentine-Ray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bound Together

There she walked silently down the side walk, head low, holding an umbrella to do at least a bit of blocking of the harsh Chicago rain tonight.

Tiffany sighed.

Every now and then she would politely decline the request for photos or autograph signings. Obviously, she had been pouring her eyes out up to the point where her crimson black mascara had mixed with her eyeliner and both had danced their ways down her shiny, pale cheeks. The premier of her first movie, ‘Bride of Chucky,’ had shown two weeks ago and it was “all the buzz right now” _which she would say in her own words when something was popular._

At first, the Bride of Chucky had really liked all the attention she was getting.

Couldn’t hold her breath together when she would walk out that movie theater with Chucky at her side while regular sized people swarmed around the gates that were put up so both dolls wouldn’t get trampled. Tiffany could’ve sworn she would’ve gone blind if she stood in the flashing lights for more than three more seconds. But the fact that she was wearing a gorgeous purple gown made especially to her petite size she wanted to make sure the photographers got every angle of her. Even the ones she didn’t like.  
Chucky had an Entourage that stood in front of them to make sure they got safety into their gorgeous black Limousine.

If there really was such a thing as cloud 9 Tiffany would’ve been rolling around on it now. She felt like she was royalty, in everyone’s eyes.

_Even though in the movie everyone did see her butt for a fraction of time..._

But now that was all over.

She was walking on the pale Chicago sidewalk on a rainy night. She had on her leather brides jacket to keep her body temperature up, even though her small legs were shivering in the shorts she wore. She was going to put on some skinny jeans before she left but she was just so riled up after that argument with Chucky she didn’t know if she wanted to scream while hitting her head against the wall, or cry while shoving her clothes into a small bag. Yes, it was common for Chucky and Tiffany to argue and express their words of hate once in a while. Still, in time, they would gradually forgive each other and go back to hugging and kissing. But that it was still a long ‘in time’ mostly cause they both thought in the situation they were right and didn’t need to do any apologizing. But this argument was bad... Chucky had harshly expressed how he felt and that hurt her deeply. Things were thrown and words were said. The conversation ended with Chucky looking her deep down into her soul then saying the words “Sometimes, I really hate you.”

She couldn’t just let him seem so much bigger than her so she just replied with

“Ditto.”

_Now...back to where we were._

She walked down the sidewalk, umbrella in her right hand, suitcase in her left.

Every-now and then she was looking down at her phone at the map it showed.

\- - -

“Really Mrs. Ray it’s no problem at all!” Tiffany watched as the teen girl shuffled around the room for a bit until coming back.

Tiffany rubbed her cheek, trying to get some of the crusty mascara to fall off.

“Are you sure, Carrie?” She now resorted to using her sleeve to harshly rub it off.

The teen girl, Carrie white, soon had come back holding a folded cloth blanket. She set it beside Tiffany on the sofa.

“Until I get the guest room settled you can stay here for a bit. I can pop you some popcorn?”

“No thanks sweetface, I’m actually on a diet.”

They both giggled

Carrie had went past the wall leading to the hallway.

Now that she was gone Tiff didn’t feel like smiling anymore 

The tv was on but she couldn’t focus all that much

She was busy thinking about her husband. Maybe they rushed all this too fast..

\- - -

“But did you mean it?”

The lakeshore strangler rolled his eyes, “Of course I didn’t mean it you prick.” He took a long drag of his freshly rolled blunt.

Freddy sat back.

Chucky and Freddy were frenemies If you’ve ever heard the word.

One minute they could be punching each other in the face and pulled at each other’s skin, the next they would be sitting on The Ray porch, smoking, and training to become the biggest conspiracists.

Chucky's personal favorite late night conversation was of him and the dream demon arguing over wether or not cartoon characters see each other as cartoons or as humans.

Both of them were left slumped.

Freddy used his non gloved hand to snatch the rolled up joint from Chucky’s stubby fingers and took a drag of it himself.

He blew the smoke out, “aren’t you the same one that has the philosophy of ‘don’t say shit you don’t mean?’ Or did that Chucky step out for a bit to get some more weed?”

“Honestly, I don’t even know why I said some shit like that. I don’t hate her. I just hate the stupid little things we get into arguments about. Pretty sure if she was here right now she would second that.”

“But still, man. Never heard of ‘happy wife ha-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ve heard the bullshit expression.” Chucky was now getting the joint handed back to him.

He didn’t want it that much anymore since he was starting to get tired anyways.

You couldn’t pay Chucky a million bucks to stay up for more than 10 hours a day. It seemed as if just sitting down made the man tired. Tiffany could walk into the living room wearing Cher’s iconic 1986 Oscar look and he still would doze off.

Actually...never mind scratch that. He would love that.

Freddy put on his hat and sat up, stretching. Chucky knew he did This before leaving.

“Look, you didn’t hear this from me but I hear she’s staying at Carrie Whites’ place. You could go visit but at the same time I wouldn’t go around that place while Pennywise is there, probably will gouge out your eyes or some shit.” Freddy visibility caught a cold chill down his spine.

It seemed as if it rubbed off on Chucky too, “Don’t have to tell me twice. Remember when you brushed off on that motherfucker? Could’ve sworn I almost seen you swallowed whole.”

If you know Chucky and Freddy you know they couldn’t go without hearing that with no laughter.

Freddy looked at his wrist even though there was no watch. That meant the weed was some tough shit.

They both picked up there stuff they had scattered around and went inside.

After Freddy left it was dead quiet in The Ray home

The slasher sighed and then hoisted himself up on the sofa to watch some tv.

Chucky obviously wasn’t the kind of man to think over and over about a decision. He just makes them. He believes that you either give a straight answer to anything you think of doing, or you do nothing at all. 

But in this time he felt pretty fucked over. No person you love should ever here the words “I hate you” coming from your mouth. He knew hate was a strong word so why did he even use it.

He rubbed his temples. “Ai, ai, ai...” he groaned. His head hurt like fucking hell.

He dug in the front pocket of his overalls then pulled out his bag of weed. “Won’t be as fun without Freddy but I could use all the help I can get..” 

Thus began the rolling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AOOO so I’m not really advanced. I’m more of a wattpad writer.


End file.
